Thandral Proudhart
Thandral Proudhart, was one of the survivors of Frosthorn Hold to make his home within Sigehold. He fell with his sister, wife and fellow Sigeholders at the Winter Solstice of 379. History Thandral was originally of Frosthorn Hold, a Hold located on the Frosthorns, some of the tallest mountains in the southern ranges of Skarsind. The Hold was known for it's Changelings and the hammer, Frostforge. He spent two years under siege by the Thule until Frosthorn fell. The massacre at the Frosthorns was one of the Thule's worst atrocities in their taking of Skarsind. Frosthorn was deliberately destroyed by his father the Thane, in an effort to fight against the overwhelming Thule forces. Thandral wielded the hammer, Frostforge in the memory of his father and also in memory of his childhood sweetheart, Roana, who was assumed to have perished in the fall. Together with the survivors of Frosthorn he eked out an existence within occupied Skarsind until they were rescued by Jussi and Ardith's resistance band. They joined the Talon Sworn under Jussi's command. Joining the Hall As a member of the Talon Sworn, he and his siser came under the command of Jussi and as such were some of the founding members of Sigehold. However, they did not become regular members of the Hall until Jussi's unit suffered a great loss, falling afoul of the Thule in a skirmish upon the borders of Skarsind. He made his way to Anvil together with Ulwen, Eeva Sigeing and Veikko in order to give the news to Jussi only to discover that Jussi had himself fallen in the Battle of Ikka's Tears. He also discovered, in Anvil, his beloved Roana, who had been taken as a slave by the Thule and had been freed in the final retaking of Skarsind. Hearing that her love was in Anvil she had made her way there in hopes of joining him. Time in Anvil Having made themselves known in Sigehold Thandral's wedding to Roana was the first celebration to take place when the Hall settled in the mountains of Skarsind (not far from where Frosthorn had been). This celebration was a much needed period of gaiety and levity within a hold founded upon tragedy and merited two entries within the Book of Sigehold. Thandral became a reasonably prominent member of Sigehold, though his arrogance and obvious desire to become a Thane in his own right sometimes led to clashes with Striking Ardith, the Thane of Sigehold. As with the other survivors of Frosthorn Hold he found the gifting of Skarsind a difficult matter but despite his wife being one of the loudest voices within the Hall opposing it, he seemed to prefer to accept it quietly. Naming Thandral gained his name, which it is not completely certain that he liked, by rescuing the dying scop, Stonewater, and carrying him through the Sentinel Gate that he might die with his fellows and not alone on some foreign battlefield. With his last breaths Stonewater called him Thandral Proudhart. Death He fell, fighting bravely to the last, alongside Thane Ardith, Laughing Wulfric, Steward Elva, Theo "Brassballs", and his sister and wife, Ulwen and Roana at the Winter Solstice of 379. For a time it was acknowledged with a smile and a tearful look by certain Sigeholders that the way through the Labyrinth would be found by following the sound of married changeling argument.